Redpaw's Story
by Hawkpaw of DawnClan
Summary: Born a rogue, Red's invited to join LightClan. She accepts, and then, her real life begins. Many dislike her, don't trust her, or even despise her, but she manages to make a friend or two. Tensions are running high; will Redpaw save LightClan? Or is she just a mangy, disloyal rogue? Find out and follow Redpaw's life. Her story.
1. Allegiances

LightClan Alliances

Leader—Goldenstar (Golden tabby tom with blue eyes)

Deputy—Sharpfang (Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Warriors

Dustyfur (Dusty-brown tom with green eyes)

Whitestreak (Black she-cat with a white streak across her chest, with brown eyes)

Leopardclaw (Dappled golden tom with blue eyes) Apprentice- Silverpaw

Sunpelt (Golden she-cat with blue eyes)

Honeybush (White she-cat with yellow eyes)

Robinflight (Russet tabby tom with amber eyes)

Creekfoot (Brown tom with yellow eyes)

Littlestep (Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, strangely small)

Oakfur (Oak-brown tom with green eyes) Apprentice-Flamepaw

Stormheart (Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Mousefang (Brown gray she-cat with brown eyes) Apprentice-Nightpaw

Fogclaw (Pale gray tom with blue eyes)

Apprentices

Silverpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, just started training)

Cloudpaw (White fluffy tom with blue eyes)

Nightpaw (Black she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redpaw (Russet tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Future name, Redfern)

Flamepaw (Ginger tabby tom, blue eyes)

Elders

Snaketail (Brown tabby tom with green eyes, will die in next book)

Dapplepelt (Golden mottled she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Leopardclaw)

Queens

Hollyfur (Gray fluffy she-cat with green eyes)

Hollyfur's mate—Creekfoot

Poppyfire (Dark orange tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Poppyfire's kits

Skykit (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Flamekit (Ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Maplekit (Black-and-orange tortoiseshell, green eyes)

Father—Fogclaw

Medicine cats

Jaytalon (Gray tabby tom, blue eyes)

Jaytalon's Apprentice

Thornpaw (Blind golden she-cat, green eyes)

DarkClan Alliances

Leader—Shadestar (Dark gray tom with yellow eyes)

Deputy—Berrypelt (Creamy-white tom with blue eyes)

Warriors

Heatherfoot (Ginger tabby tom with a russet foot, with yellow eyes)

Willowheart (Dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Shadestar's sister, about to become an elder)

Marshfur (Brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Blackpelt (Black tom with yellow eyes)

Pineclaw (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Raccoonfang (Gray tabby she-cat, Willowheart's daughter)

Daisypetal (White she-cat with yellow eyes, surprisingly ferocious)

Dustcloud (Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Frogstep (White-and-black tom with green eyes)

Acornshade (Brown she-cat with green eyes)

Badgerscar (Black she-cat with a long, broad scar running down from her head to her flank, gray eyes)

Nettleface (Silver-and-black tom with blue eyes)

Graystorm (Dark-gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices

Boulderpaw (Pale gray tom with amber eyes)

Mosspaw (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Icepaw (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Queens

Cedarfall (White she-cat with yellow eyes)

Cederfall's litter

Rainkit (Dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Sprucekit (Dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Father-Graystorm

Brindleleg's Litter

Cloverkit (Gray she-cat with green eyes)

Father—Frogstep

Elders

Foxfur (Orange tom with blue eyes)

Medicine cat

Rowanberry (Black she-cat, yellow eyes. New medicine cat, won't take on an apprentice until two more books)

StormClan Alliances

Leader—Whitestar (White she-cat with yellow eyes)

Deputy—Ravenfeather (Black tom with blue eyes)

Warriors

Grassheart (Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes)

Waspsting (Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Hawkflight (Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Ghostfur (Black tom with blue eyes)

Duskfall (Brown tabby she-cat, green eyes)

Snowpelt (White tom with blue eyes)

Pineclaw (Brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Ashcloud (Gray tom with blue eyes)

Meadowheart (Pale brown tabby she-cat)

Icefang (White tom with blue eyes)

Cherryfur (Russet she-cat with amber eyes)

Moonglow (Pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes)

Crowflight (Black she-cat with amber eyes)

Rabbitwhisker (White tom with amber eyes)

Leafpelt (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Stonepelt (Gray tom with blue eyes)

Queens

Mistywing (Dark gray she-cat)

Mistywing's mate—Snowpelt

Elders

Scarface (Brown tabby tom, blind in one eye)

Medicine cat

Dapplefur (Golden dappled she-cat, green eyes)

Dapplefur's apprentice

Shrewpaw (Brown tabby tom, brown eyes)

WaterClan Alliances

Leader

Troutstar (Ginger tabby tom, blue eyes)

Deputy

Minnowfur (Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Warriors

Fishpelt (Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes)

Rippleclaw (Brown tabby tom, amber eyes, Minnowfur's brother)

Splashfoot (White she-cat with a brown splash-like mark on her foot, amber eyes)

Pebblefur (Pale gray tom, amber eyes)

Reedflower (White she-cat with brown stripes, amber eyes)

Lakeheart (Gray-brown tom with green eyes)

Featherstorm (Silver tabby tom with blue eyes)

Shimmerfur (Silver-and-black she-cat with blue eyes, Featherstorm's sister)

Hailclaw (White tom with blue eyes)

Frostear (Black she-cat with white ears)

Gingerstripe (Ginger tabby tom, green eyes)

Rainshade (Gray she-cat, blue eyes)

Thawfoot (Black tom with a white foot, amber eyes)

Queens

Ambergaze (Brown she-cat with piercing amber eyes)

Ambergaze's litter

Mothkit (Brown tom with green eyes)

Ivykit (Gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes)

Pigeonkit (Gray tom, blue eyes)

Father of Ambergaze's litter

Pebblefur

Elders

Grayface (White she-cat with a gray face, amber eyes, Ambergaze's mother)

Medicine cats

Fogshine (Pale gray she-cat, blue eyes, Troutstar's sister)

Fogshine's apprentice

Thistlepaw (Brown-and-white she-cat, green eyes)


	2. Prologue

CHAPTER 1

Hidden in the shadows, a she-cat crouched between two Twoleg-things, watching the alley with narrowed eyes.

Her ribs were showing, and though her eyes gleamed of determination, her russet fur was dull and ungroomed.

"You should really clean your fur, Red." An old, raspy voice echoed against the metal Twoleg-things.

"Sorry, Scar." Red muttered, hot with embarrassment. The young she-cat started to run her tongue down her fur.

"Red!" An urgent whisper called.

Red turned her head, alerted. A black-and-white she-cat was perched on a wooden fence, peering down on the alley.

"We're going to get food from George's garden. Do you want to come?" The black-and-white she-cat invited.

Red snorted in disgust. "I'll have no honor if I take food from those monsters; I'd be a kittypet!"

"Speak for yourself!" A black tom said loudly, strutting down the brick alley.

"Some of us don't want to starve." He added, pausing by the fence.

"You're not starving, Walter." Red retorted, flicking her tail to his full stomach.

"Only because we eat." Walter replied sharply. Without another word, Walter took a giant leap and scrambled on top of the fence.

"We'll be in George's garden if you want to come." The black-and-white she-cat called softly.

Red watched as the two dark shapes moved confidently down the fence-line, eventually disappearing.

"You better hunt," A deep voice rumbled. A dark brown tabby slid out from behind big green Twoleg-thing.

"I will, Scar." Red assured the matted brown tabby.

"I'll hunt in the morning, I'm too tired now." Red said, gapping her jaws in a yawn.

"You better!" Scar snapped, slinking back into the shadows, disappearing.

With a snort, Red shoved herself into a narrow crack between a huge, shiny, green Tw0leg-thing and a brick wall.

The russet she-cat plumped down into her mossy nest, shutting her eyes.


	3. Chapter 1, Clans

A faint ray of sun hit Red's head, silently reminding her to wake up. She had promised Scar to go hunting.

With a groan, she sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes. The russet tabby she-cat began to squeeze through the narrow crack between the metal Twoleg-thing and the tall brick wall.

"Are you going hunting?" She heard a familiar deep, raspy mew from behind another Twoleg-thing, echoing off the metal.

"Yes, Scar." Red sighed impatiently.

She took care of the old, matted, scarred tom every day, because he practically raised her. Scar fount her as an abandoned kit, took care of her, and fed her until she was able to hunt for herself. She was only six moons old, and had been hunting ever since she was three moons old. After all, what honorable cat would let Scar starve?

Red wove between soft, squishy black Twoleg-things, hating the feeling as she stepped on a foul-smelling object.

"I hate this stinking alley!" She spat before leaping onto the birch fence.

Red scrambled on to the top, looking down on her stinky, old home.

The sun bathed the metal objects, and a foul stench arose from the big black, shiny things, and she could hear Scar's ragged breathing echoing against the metal.

"I'll be back before sunset," She promised, though she didn't know if that were true.

"You better." He hissed in reply before she jumped down into the nearby forest.

She felt relieved feeling the soft crunch of browning leaves under paw, and the sound of birds tweeting over her head, safe in the branches of the dense oak trees that crowded around her.

Red slightly parted her jaws to take in the scent, hoping to detect a hint of mouse or bird, anything that she could eat.

She began to slink through the forest, feeling a cool breeze ruffle her tabby fur.

Finally, once she was out of sight from the wooden fence that bordered the Twoleg-place and the forest, she could smell the delicious scent of blackbird.

Red stopped, her muscles tensing, and her ears straight up and alert.

She could see the blackbird pecking among the leaves, plucking a pink worm from the moist soil, and quickly gobbling it down.

Quiet as a snake, she slithered forward with the wind facing her, not a sound, every condition was right.

Once she was only a few mouse-lengths away from the distracted prey, she took a giant pounce. Red forced her claws into its feathers, pinning the frantic scrambling bird to the leaf-covered ground.

Its wings flapped wildly as it made a desperate attempt to escape her claws, but she quickly ended its life by sinking her fangs into its neck.

"That was a good catch." A voice rasped.

Red jumped, whipping her head around to face whoever had said that. If it were another rogue, she'd probably have to fight to keep her prey.

A dark gray tom stepped out from the cover of an elderberry bush. He looks scrawny, though his blue eyes were bright and excited.

Red's fur spiked up, and she stepped back, flattening her ears, the blackbird held firmly in her jaws.

"I'm afraid we'll have to have that back," A soft voice meowed, cool as a new-leaf breeze. A black she-cat slid out of the shadows, staying beside the stormy-gray tom.

"This is mine! I have someone to feed." Red added more hastily, hoping that the cats would have mercy on her catch. The gray tom's whiskers twitched in surprise.

"But you're a rogue!" A new, younger voice gasped. She whipped her head around to see a silver she-cat and a golden she-cat creeping up behind her.

"So are you!" Red retorted sharply, feeling an uneasy feeling creep up her spine.

"This is our territory. We've got elders and kits to feed." The golden she-cat meowed calmly, flicking her tail to Red's blackbird.

"Kits?" Red echoed, thinking about poor, starving kits mewling for food in the dark.

"Yes. And elders, and sick cats."

"But you're just a band of rogues!" Red hissed through a mouthful of blackbird, lashing her tail.

"No, we're not!" The small silver tabby meowed, wide-eyed.

"We're a Clan. We train together, hunt for others, feed the ones who can't feed themselves—" The young silver she-cat was cut off by the gray tom.

"Silverpaw, she doesn't need to know that much." The stormy-gray tom turned to her, taking a few paw-steps forward to face Red.

"We'd really appreciate it if you'd give it back." He meowed gently. Red noticed his ribs jutting out, along with the others. We've got kits to feed, and elders, and sick cats. Their words echoed through her mind.

"Okay." She decided at last, dropping the blackbird at her paws.

"I won't hunt on your territory anymore either." She added, though an image of starving Scar flashed in her mind, fast as a hare.

"Thank you." The stormy-gray tom dipped his head before picking up the blackbird in his jaws.

"What's your name?" The golden tabby she-cat asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Red." She replied.

The black she-cat dipped her head."Thank you, Red."

The golden she-cat swished her tail. "We've got to go. Poppyfire and her kits need this prey."

She watched as the cats pushed past her, the silver tabby turned her head back to call, "Make sure to hunt somewhere else!"

With a frustrated sigh, Red turned her back on the patrol of cats, beginning to pad back towards the fence-border.


	4. Chapter 2, Welcome to LightClan

Red returned to the brick-wall alley that night with a single scrawny mouse that Scar had taken for himself, snapping that if she wanted to eat, she should've caught more.

She was curled up in her mossy nest, listening to Scar's complaining mutters.

"I swear young cats these days don't know how to hunt!" His mew echoed off the huge, metal object that he was curled up behind.

Well, you're the one who taught me how to hunt, mousebrain! Red thought, irritated at Scar's complaining. But then, he protected her from other rogues, fed her when she was too young to hunt, and taught her how to defend herself, ever since she was three moons old. Scar's my family, and I'm stuck with him. Red thought to herself.

"Red!" An unfamiliar voice hissed.

Interested, Red squeezed through the narrow crack between the Twoleg-thing and the brick wall, hating how the rough wall scrapped at her fur.

An unfamiliar dark brown tabby she-cat was perched on top of the birch fence, her amber eyes narrowed as if she were looking at a new animal.

"Who are you?" Red tipped her head to one side.

"My name's Sharpfang. And you'll be going with me." Sharpfang added, her voice dark and stern.

"Going where?" Red's eyes narrowed, glaring at the massive tabby.

"To my Clan. Stormheart told Goldenstar that he met you in the woods—you were hunting on our territory." Sharpfang replied, her tone matter-of-fact.

For a moment Red was utterly confused with all the names, then she recalled the patrol of cats she had ran into earlier. Stormheart must've been one of them.

"Who's Goldenstar?" Red asked curiously.

Annoyance flickered in Sharpfang's eyes like minnows in tiny amber pools.

"He's our leader. He wants you to join our Clan—a big group of cats. You'll hunt for us, and we'll hunt for you. We'll train you, give you shelter and warmth, and you'll defend us against other Clans with your life." Sharpfang explained as if she were reciting a special speech.

Red's ears twitched. A Clan?

She was about to accept the surprising offer when Scar slipped out of the shadows, his tabby fur usually matted.

"Red? Who's that?" Scar said, glaring up at Sharpfang with his one good eye.

"Sh-She's Sharpfang. She wants me to join her Clan." Red stammered, glancing at Scar to Sharpfang.

"I remember you!" Sharpfang meowed before Red could explain more. The dark brown tabby leapt down from the wooden ledge, and padded up to face Scar.

"You were that one rogue who kept stealing prey. You really caused a hard time for LightClan." Sharpfang added more darkly.

"We asked you to join us," She went on to confused Scar.

"But you refused." Sharpfang sneered, flicking her tail to hit Scar's nose.

"I refused because that's not where I belong." Scar replied simply. "And I stole prey only twice, I didn't know you moved your wretched borders, I thought I was hunting by the border."

Sharpfang was silenced by Scar's words, and Red felt a quick gush of pride for her foster-father, silencing a proud battle-skilled cat easily.

"Red, you're going to join them?" Scar flicked his tail over to Red, who was watching in awe.

"Er… Would you—would you be okay?" Red stammered, feeling guilty about abandoning the cat who acted as her father for six moons.

"Of course." Scar meowed instantly. "I'm a survivor."

"Come on then." Sharpfang growled; the brown tabby turned away from them and leapt back onto the fence-top.

"I-I'll visit you." Red promised shakily.

"I'm sure you will," A deep purr rumbled in Scar's throat, and the one-eyed tom gave her ear a quick lick.

"Good-bye." Red straightened her mew, and padded closer to the fence.

Without another glance at retreating Scar, she scrambled up onto the fence-top, her claws scraping against the birch wood.

"You've made a good choice, not staying with that old mange-pelt." Sharpfang growled. Before Red could shoot back a retort, the tabby leapt back down into the leafy forest.

She followed after the muscular she-cat, envying her swift and confident movement as she dodged through the trees in the dark of night.

"Hey! Wait up!" Red called, hoping that Sharpfang would slow down, but she didn't.

Red forced herself to go faster, struggling to leap over every tiny stream, trying to catch up with Sharpfang's non-stopping shape that was always a few fox-lengths ahead of her.

Red scrambled over the mangled roots of an oak tree, painting.

Finally, Sharpfang halted beside a small stream, that seemed to flow down into a hollow.

"Where's your Clan?" Red questioned suspiciously, padding up from behind the brown tabby.

"Down there." Sharpfang replied, padding down a strip of lowered land, that lowered itself low enough that it could reach the hollow.

"Follow me, mousebrain!" Sharpfang called; Red was still halted by the small stream.

Feeling her heartbeat increase rapidly, Red followed the she-cat down the gentle slope, guided by the half-moon hanging in the dark night sky.

Red stopped beside Sharpfang.

"Welcome to LightClan, Red."


	5. Chapter 3, A New Name and Beginning

CHAPTER 2, LIGHTCLAN

Red's gaze flickered from Sharpfang to a dusty hollow, with stone ledges hanging from the walls here and there.

Cats were lined in the dark, their eyes glowing in the dark of night.

A golden tabby tom leapt down from a smooth rock jutting from the hollow floor, his blue eyes gleaming with interest.

"Is this Red?" He asked, inspecting her up and down.

"Yes, Goldenstar." Sharpfang dipped her head to the big golden tom.

For a moment Red was surprised by the respect in Sharpfang's mew, then she realized that this was Goldenstar, their leader.

"Goldenstar, who's that?" A dark ginger tabby she-cat padded up, her green eyes glimmering with hostility. A dark gray tom padded up from her side.

"That's Red! A rogue we found hunting on our territory earlier. She gave the prey back." The dark gray tom added.

Red suddenly realized that the tom was the one on the patrol she had met.

"Sharpfang, why did you bring a rogue to our camp?" The ginger tabby demanded.

"Calm down, Poppyfire. Goldenstar wants her to join us." Sharpfang replied, Red could tell that Sharpfang was struggling not to snarl at the fussy ginger she-cat.

"She's a rogue! My kits aren't safe anymore." Poppyfire added.

Red suddenly realized why Poppyfire was being so protective; she had kits.

"I won't harm anyone," Red promised, forcing her voice not to shake.

Goldenstar ignored Poppyfire. "Red, how old are you?"

"S-Six moons old," Red stammered.

"She's old enough to be an apprentice!" Stormheart's excited mew chirped in.

With all the noise, a dusty-brown she-cat leapt down from a stone ledge, her fur spiking up when she spotted Red.

"Rogue! A rogue's in camp!" She brown she-cat yelped, her ears flattening.

"Rogue? Where?"

"There's a rogue in camp!"

"Rogue!" Urgent murmurs rippled through the hollow, echoing.

A flock of cats suddenly slipped out of the shadows, their eyes gleaming with hostility.

After only a few moments, cats swarmed around Red, their fur fluffed up, and lips drawn back in a snarl.

"No! She's going to join us!" Stormheart yowled, stopping a gray-brown she-cat from swiping at Red.

"Yes, we met her earlier on a patrol. She killed a blackbird on our territory- and gave it back." A black she-cat meowed, padding up to Red's side.

"Everyone, gather around the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar yowled, brushing past a few cats. "Follow me," He whispered into her ear as he passed.

Eager to escape the murmurs of the crowd, she followed the golden tabby tom over to a smooth jutting rock.

"Stand in front of me," He instructed quietly, halting under the shade of the rock.

The crowd of cats flooded back over, watching in astonishment.

"Do you, Red, promise to uphold the warrior code, defending the Clan with your life, hunting for seasons upon seasons for them, and have unwavering loyalty towards them?" Goldenstar looked expectedly down on her.

"Yes." Red made her voice loud and clear, trying to hit the right note of solemnness.

"Then by the power bestowed in me by SoulClan, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw."

Redpaw! The name rang in her ears. She was a member of LightClan! She wasn't a rogue anymore.

Goldenstar rested his muzzle on her head for a few brief moments.

"Thank you." Redpaw whispered, dipping her head.

The moment of greatness only lasted a moment before a startled yowl rang through camp.


	6. Chapter 4, The Battle

Two small she-cats pushed their way through the gathered crowd of astonished cats.

"Red!" A silver she-cat gasped, staring at her wide-eyed.

"It's Redpaw now." Redpaw announced proudly, feeling relieved to have her rogue name gone.

"Redpaw? Goldenstar, she's a rogue!" The black she-cat shouldered her way past Redpaw to face the golden tom.

"You let a rogue into the Clan?" The small black cat's gaze shifted from Redpaw to Goldenstar.

"She's not a rogue anymore!" Stormheart shouldered past a few cats to stand face to face with the smaller black she-cat.

"She's an apprentice. And your Clanmate." He added, flicking his tail to Redpaw.

"She's not my Clanmate! She's a rogue." The black she-cat snarled, shifting her icy gaze from Stormheart to Redpaw.

"Nightpaw, calm down." A white she-cat meowed gently.

Nightpaw padded over to Redpaw, her lips drawn back in a furious snarl. "You're nothing but a rogue."

Rage flooded through Redpaw. Thinking quickly, she slammed her body into Nightpaw, sending her spiraling near the pond.

While the black she-cat was scrambling to her paws, Redpaw raced over to take a quick blow at her ear.

More aware now, Nightpaw leapt for Redpaw's back, sinking her fangs into her shoulder in the process.

Redpaw let out a yowl of pain before shaking Nightpaw off.

The black apprentice stood up, her fur fluffing up. She began to circle Redpaw, hissing.

"Rogue!" She she-cat snarled once again, hurling herself at Redpaw.

Redpaw stepped-sided just in time for Nightpaw to just fling herself at the dusty ground.

Redpaw bolted over to scratch her flank, her shoulder bleeding and seeping with pain.

Taking the opportunity while Nightpaw was still recovering, Redpaw leapt for the she-cat, grasping her head in her paws. She thrust her to the ground once again, biting into her shoulder to make sure she couldn't get up.

Panting, Nightpaw managed to throw Redpaw off, and she landed with a hard thud.

The she-cat quickly darted over to her, holding one paw on Redpaw's chest, and one on her shoulder.

Redpaw remained pinned beside the pool.

"And now, I'll kill this rogue." Nightpaw sneered, her blue eyes glowing with hatred.

Redpaw instinctively went limp.

"Giving up so easily?" Nightpaw hissed.

Nightpaw thinks she has won. Redpaw thought.

With Nightpaw's hold loosened, Redpaw scrambled out of her grip, and got to her paws within a few moments.

Snarling with anger, Nightpaw hurled herself at Redpaw who was standing in front of the pool.

Before the she-cat's impact could hit her and throw Redpaw into the pool, she darted away, just in time.

There was a loud splash, and Redpaw peered closer to see where Nightpaw was.

The black she-cat was scrambling in the pool, soaking wet, and humiliated.

"Redpaw beat Nightpaw!" Excited murmurs echoed through camp like ripples in water.

Cats flooded forward, including Goldenstar.

Redpaw was suddenly aware of the pain of her wounds that Nightpaw had given her.

"Oh, my kit!" A white she-cat gasped, before trotting down to the pond and hauling the soaked cat to her paws.

"She can take care of herself, Honeybush." Goldenstar meowed icily.

"Goldenstar, she's always going to be our kit." Honeybush meowed, licking Nightpaw's ragged pelt and wounds.

Goldenstar ignored his mate and kit, and instead padded over to face Redpaw, who was breathing heavily and watching Nightpaw with round eyes as if she expected the black apprentice to leap at her any moment.

"You fought well," Goldenstar praised, flicking his tail over to fuming Nightpaw.

"I'm not in trouble?" Redpaw's eyes widened. Goldenstar shook his head.

"You did what any cat would do in this situation. It's Nightpaw's fault for jeering you like that." He added with a low growl of disapproval of his daughter.

Redpaw didn't say anything more, the pain in her shoulder was too much.

"Oh, look at you." Goldenstar murmured pitifully, then flicked his tail over to a crack in the hollow's stone walls, over beside the jutting smooth rock. "Follow me."

Redpaw followed Goldenstar through the lingering crowd, trying to blur out all of the murmurs. He led over beside the smooth jutting rock where her apprentice ceremony was held.

She hopped up onto a small ledge, peering inside the dark crack, just big enough for a cat to squeeze in.

"Hello?" She peered inside the narrow crack with Goldenstar behind her.

"Who's there?" A dappled golden she-cat squeezed the crack, and Redpaw stepped back slightly so that there was room for her on the tiny ledge.

The small golden she-cat's gaze wasn't focused on her, more on the distance, her eyes unreadable.

The she-cat padded forward and sniffed Redpaw's fur, then jumping back in alarm, her fur brushing against the rocks.

"Rogue!" She hissed, her gaze still not fixed on Redpaw.

"No, Thornpaw. We found her on our territory earlier. We decided to invite her into our Clan. She's Redpaw now." Goldenstar added.

Thornpaw's whiskers twitched, then she padded closer again. She took a sniff at her wounds, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"What happened to you?" Thornpaw asked, taking a step back.

"I got into a fight with Nightpaw." She muttered, twisting her head over to lick the wound on her shoulder.

"Can she see me?" Redpaw whispered to Goldenstar.

"No, I can't. But I can hear better than most." Thornpaw added sharply, her sightless eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Redpaw muttered, hot with embarrassment.

A deep purr rumbled in Thornpaw's throat. "It's okay, it's a common mistake," The blind she-cat nodded to the crack. "Come inside, I'll see to those wounds."

She followed Thornpaw into the crack, for once being thankful for her scrawniness because she slipped right through. Past the narrow crack was a cavern with a tiny trickle of water running down a hole in the walls, creating a small pool at the center of the cave. Many edges lined the stone walls where herbs were kept, and two nests lay beside the pool.

"Who's nest it that?" Redpaw padded down to the small pool, flinching as pain stabbed her shoulder.

"Jaytalon's. He's my mentor." Thornpaw's voice echoed off the walls.

"What about everyone else? Shouldn't they have nests here too? You know—warriors." Redpaw felt slightly confused.

Thornpaw was trotting down from a ledge with some sort of herb held in her jaws.

"I'm not training to be a warrior," The blind she-cat meowed. "I'm training to be a medicine cat. I heal, not fight. And I share dreams with our warrior ancestors." She added, sitting down beside Redpaw.

Thornpaw chewed up the flower and spit it out of her paw, and began to dab it on the wound. Redpaw flinched.

"What do you mean by warrior ancestors?"

"When a cat dies, they go to SoulClan, and live in peace and harmony with other Clans." She replied, padding back over to an herb-ledge and grabbing a swab of cobweb.

"That's amazing." Redpaw admitted as Thornpaw sat back down beside Redpaw.

Thornpaw nodded, already padding cobweb on her wound.

"Thornpaw, I need some herbs." An exhausted voice echoed against the walls. Redpaw turned her head to see Nightpaw limping over.

"You," The black she-cat hissed, her eyes full of hatred.

"Nightpaw, there's no time for a fight now," Thornpaw meowed impatiently, flicking her tail to hit the black apprentice's nose.

"Redpaw, go over to a honeysuckle—The apprentices den in behind there."

(To be continued)


	7. Chapter 5, Settling In

Did Thornpaw treat you?" Goldenstar asked, catching her off guard as she stopped on the small ledge.

"Yes." Redpaw forced herself not add a sarcastic remark; she had cobwebs on her shoulder, and he was asking that?

Suddenly Goldenstar twisted his head over to yowl at a small silver she-cat, the one who was on the patrol she had met.

"Silverpaw! Give Redpaw a tour, would you?" Goldenstar's mew was casual, though Redpaw knew that he was quite serious.

To Redpaw's surprise, the Silverpaw eagerly nodded, running up to the base of the wall, right underneath Redpaw.

Taking a tiny leap, she nearly stumbled over the silver apprentice.

"Take her to get some food." Goldenstar ordered, more stern now, as he jumped down the ledge and trotted away towards the smooth rock, disappearing in a small hole right underneath it.

"Follow me!" Silverpaw meowed excitedly, flicking her tail and began to bound across camp towards a pile of prey, right beside a big honeysuckle bush.

Redpaw hurried after the she-cat, surprised by her eagerness to give her a tour. Maybe Silverpaw and her would be friends?

Finally, she stopped beside Silverpaw, her mouth already watering at the delicious scent of prey right beneath her nose, but she didn't want to take it without permission. She didn't want to make herself look foolish, not even the tiniest bit.

"Take your pick," Silverpaw purred. "We can share."

Silently, Redpaw circled the pile, feeling stares burn into her like wildfire, and dust scattered around her as a ginger tabby tom stopped beside her, his fur bristling with fury. _Will I have to fight you, too?_

The ginger tabby tom's ears flattened, and he turned to Silverpaw. "Who is she?" He demanded, shoving Redpaw away from the pile. She padded back up to it instantly.

"She's a new apprentice," Silverpaw's eyes narrowed.

"No, she's not! She's a rogue." The ginger tabby growled.

"I'm no less an apprentice than you are rude!" Redpaw hissed, finally deciding to speak on her own behalf.

For a few moments, the ginger tom was speechless.

"Forgive Flamepaw. He's a real mousebrain." Silverpaw purred, giving the tom a hard nudge that nearly knocked him off of his paws.

"I see that." Redpaw gave Flamepaw a last glare before he finally padded off into the honeysuckle bush.

Feeling more and more impatient to finally eat, she snatched up a blackbird, not caring if anyone tried to stop her.

"Hey! That's the blackbird you caught earlier." Silverpaw tilted her head.

Redpaw didn't really care about the irony, she was too hungry.

"Come on, I'll show you the apprentices den and you can eat and sleep—I'll show you the rest tomorrow." Silverpaw added when she saw Redpaw's disappointed look.

She then followed the silver-and-white she-cat over to a honeysuckle bush just beside the prey-pile, it formed a curved shape, and there was a small hole to it's left, the only way in because of it's fortunate shape that provided perfect shelter.

More excited, she slipped inside before realizing that Flamepaw would be there.

"Oh, no! I'll have to sleep with it, too?" He complained in a moan, lifting his head slightly; he was curled up in one of the four nests.

"The feeling is mutual," Redpaw retorted, padding past him but not without flicking her tail to his nose.

"I'll make you a nest out of some of my moss." Silverpaw meowed, squeezing in, and padding past Redpaw to the very end of the den.

It felt rather crowded now, as she padded back a few steps to watch Silverpaw scrape some moss from her own nest and shoving it into a corner. She padded it down with her paws for a few moments, then stepped back with a satisfied grunt.

"There you go! A new nest." Silverpaw wasted no time before padding over to the nest next to Redpaw's and curling up into a silver ball of fluff.

With the blackbird still held tightly in her jaws, Redpaw padded over to the nest. She crouched down, the moss of her new nest brushing her belly. _A whole new life…_ She thought before lowering her head to take a huge bite out of the blackbird, and delicious juices flooded over her tongue.

"A rogue eating our prey! What was Goldenstar thinking?" Nightpaw's icy scathing voice rang through the den as she limped through, a fluffy white tom following her.

"You should ask him, he's your father." Flamepaw said groggily, he sounded half-asleep.

Nightpaw padded over to settle into her own nest beside Flamepaw's.

"Don't be so mean, Nightpaw. Maybe new apprentices would be good." The white tom meowed, already sitting in his own nest in between Silverpaw and Flamepaw.

Redpaw flashed the white tom a grateful glance. Perhaps she'd make a few friends. _I'm not a rogue anymore. I am a Clan cat, and I'll serve my Clan with all my heart!_


	8. Chapter 6, The Territory

Redpaw awoke to the sound of birds singing in the trees above the hollow, and golden rays of sunlight peeking through the honeysuckle.

She glanced around the den. Everyone was asleep, from icy Nightpaw to friendly Silverpaw.

Her jaws gapped in a massive yawn. She stood up, her back brushing the bramble roof of the den for a brief moment, and arched her back in a long stretch.

What do I do now? Everyone's asleep.

As if on que, Goldenstar poked his head through the small hole that was the entrance to the apprentices' den.

"Redpaw, come on, there's a Clan meeting." He said, his tone quiet.

"What about the other apprentices?" She asked uncertainly.

"Never mind them, I'm announcing who your mentor is." Goldenstar's head disappeared.

Mentor? She echoed silently in her mind, and she padded past the slim space between the strict rows of nests and the honeysuckle bush. Redpaw squeezed out of the den, making it shake a bit.

It was sunny, and cats were already gathered around the rock, murmuring either their disapproval or excitement.

"I had to decide who your mentor will be, I couldn't decide so quickly during your ceremony," Goldenstar explained briefly, the golden tom was already half-way towards the jutting rock.

Redpaw forced away her confusion as she struggled to keep up with the golden tabby tom.

Redpaw suddenly felt nervous as she approached the rock, right behind Goldenstar. She tried to block out all of the murmurs and hostile stares.

"What's a mentor?" She finally managed to scrape enough courage to whisper the question to Goldenstar as he confidently made his way over to the shadows casted from the rock.

"A cat who trains an apprentice." He replied, flicking his tail for her to join him.

Redpaw's heartbeat was increasing rapidly as she quickly padded over to stand beside him, her gaze shifting from cat-to-cat.

"As you all know, I announced Redpaw's apprenticeship," Murmurs met his words, but he went on.

Redpaw forced herself to hold her chin high.

"But I couldn't immediately think of who should be her mentor." He began.

"Probably because nobody wants to mentor that rogue!" A cat called from the crowd.

Goldenstar's gaze raked over the gathered cats as if he'd like to root out whoever had spoken and sliced their ears off.

"And I've chosen who Redpaw's mentor will be," He went on.

"Sharpfang, please come here." Goldenstar announced loudly.

Redpaw was too excited to notice Nightpaw groggily padding out of the den; the black she-cat's eyes widened when she heard Goldenstar's announcement. Silverpaw, Flamepaw and a white tom came trailing after her, looking equally sleepy.

"What? The Clan deputy's going to be her mentor?" Nightpaw's words were filled with rage and disbelief as she shouldered her way through the crowd.

Despite Nightpaw's protests, Sharpfang padded out of the crowd, looking slightly shocked that she was selected to mentor Redpaw. The tabby deputy padded closer until she was a mouse-length away from Redpaw.

"Touch noses with me," Sharpfang whispered. Redpaw did as she was told, briefly touching noses with her new mentor.

"Sharpfang, I trust you will pass on all of your knowledge to Redpaw." Goldenstar gave his deputy a stern look.

Sharpfang dipped her head. "I will, I promise."

Redpaw couldn't help but give a tiny bounce of excitement. "What are we going to do?"

"Explore the territory." Sharpfang looked amused. Redpaw followed the deputy away from the crowd and over to the broad, gentle curling hill that led down into the hollow.

"Leopardclaw, can we please train with Redpaw and Sharpfang?" Silverpaw pleaded to her own mentor as Redpaw and Sharpfang passed the two.

Redpaw's mentor halted. "You're welcomed to."

Leopardclaw paused in thought, glancing from Redpaw to Silverpaw, his eyes narrowed. "Okay." He finally replied, giving Redpaw a last suspicious glare.

Silverpaw, oblivious to her mentor's distrust of Redpaw, bounded up, her fur spiking with excitement.

"Wait until you see the territory!" Silverpaw's blue eyes shone.

"I can't wait either!" Redpaw burst out, unable to hide her excitement.

Sharpfang let out a purr of amusement, and the four began to pad up the gentle spiraling hill that led up into the heart of LightClan territory.

Redpaw noticed unfriendly stares coming from Leopardclaw, the golden dappled tom didn't say anything to her so far.

Redpaw stopped a moment on top of the hill to get a good view of the camp. Cats were stirring, and the air buzzed with voices. Goldenstar was standing in front of a bramble bush, ordering patrols, while Flamepaw and Nightpaw were speaking with each other away from the crowd.

"Come on, slow-slug!" Silverpaw's friendly mew sounded from a few fox-lengths behind her where she was standing with Sharpfang and Leopardclaw.

"Sorry," Redpaw muttered, hurrying over to join her mentor besides a big oak tree.

"This is the Tall Oak." Sharpfang meowed with a flick of her tail, her head inclined upwards in an attempt to see the very top of the Tall Oak. "We practice climbing on this tree."

"Are we going to practice today?" Redpaw asked, circling the oak. Her mentor shook her head.

"No, training starts tomorrow. Today, we're exploring the territory." She meowed.

Redpaw wasn't really bothered by that, seeing the territory was good enough for her.

Sharpfang, Leopardclaw, Silverpaw, and Redpaw began to pad straight again, until Redpaw could finally hear the soft, gushing sound of water against rock.

"Is there a stream nearby?" Redpaw tipped her head to one side. No, this doesn't sound like a stream. She twitched an ear.

"Not a stream, a river." Sharpfang replied just before they emerged from the forest onto a rocky bank, where a broad river ran freely down from the east to west.

Cautiously, Redpaw made her way down the rocks, interest sparking beneath her pelt.

"What's on the other side of the river?" Redpaw asked, stopping a few mouse-lengths from the gushing water.

"WaterClan territory," It was Silverpaw who replied, the young she-cat was bouncing down the rocks to sit beside Redpaw.

Their mentors came trailing after, slightly slower, their eyes narrowed as if they expected WaterClan warriors to leap out from the bushes at any moment.

"What is WaterClan like?" Redpaw asked, her interest stirred. She had never met any other Clans. Are they like LightClan? She wondered to herself.

"They usually eat fish, and they swim often." Sharpfang replied, padding up from behind Leopardclaw.

"Swim?" Redpaw exclaimed, thinking of icy water up to her belly; she couldn't imagine swimming in the river, or anywhere for that matter.

"Yes, it makes us more vulnerable to their attacks. A river between Clans would usually be a good thing, but not with WaterClan." Leopardclaw put in, his voice grim.

Redpaw's whiskers twitched as she swatted a large pebble into the river, watching the tiny stone plop down into the depths.

"Have they… Attacked recently?" Redpaw asked hastily.

She waited for anyone to reply, but no one did. Which gave Redpaw her answer.

"Come on, there's more to show you." Sharpfang grunted, getting to her paws.

Redpaw nodded eagerly, and padded after her mentor as she began to trot over the rocky bank.

Silverpaw and her mentor trailed after them, Silverpaw was equally excited as Redpaw was.

The cats emerged back into the forest, and Redpaw felt immediate comfort of the undergrowth, she didn't like being in the open.

"Why don't we show her the Sandy Clearing?" Silverpaw suggested, bouncing up to Sharpfang.

Her mentor paused in thought, before finally answering, "Yes."

Redpaw felt a little bubble of excitement. There was so much to see! She'd soon learn battle moves, and how to hunt—She'd be a warrior in no time!

"What's the Sandy Clearing?" Redpaw asked Silverpaw as the two apprentices slowed down so that their mentors took the lead.

"It's the clearing where we do battle training," Silverpaw replied, trotting over the tangled roots of an oak that they were passing.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Redpaw asked. She didn't want Silverpaw to become a warrior so soon, then she'd be stuck with Nightpaw and Flamepaw.

"I just started my training three days ago," In a purr she replied, "Don't worry, I won't leave you to Nightpaw!"

Redpaw felt a stab of relief, thinking of training for moons alongside the hostile black apprentice.

"Who was the white tom from earlier?" Redpaw asked curiously, she had only recently encountered the fluffy white tom, she hadn't really spoken to him.

"Oh, he's Cloudpaw. Sunpelt's kit. He'll be a warrior soon, though." Silverpaw added with a flick of her tail.

"Why do you want to know? Do you like him?" Silverpaw added in a hush voice, glancing warily at their mentors who were padding ahead, oblivious to Redpaw and Silverpaw's conversation.

"No! I-I just wanted to know." She stammered, pausing to lick her dark ginger fur in embarrassment.

A purr rumbled in Silverpaw's throat as if she didn't believe her, but didn't say anything and continued to pad on beside her.

"We're here." Leopardclaw announced, halting, making Sharpfang bump into his hindquarters. The deputy hissed in annoyance, padding over to Leopardclaw's side.

Redpaw eagerly brushed past the two warriors, excited to see what the Sandy Clearing looked like. As it's name suggested, it was a large Sandy Clearing, not too far from the river because Redpaw couldn't faintly hear the deep rumble of tumbling water, passing between LightClan and WaterClan forever.

"It's a perfect place for training." Redpaw remarked, brushing her paws against the soft ground.

Sharpfang nodded. "You'll be training here soon." With a flick of her tail, Sharpfang crossed the clearing.

She followed her mentor, Leopardclaw and Silverpaw behind her. Where were they going next?

"Where next?" Redpaw chirped; maybe they were going hunting?

"The Twolegplace." Leopardclaw's voice was a low growl, and he quickened his pace to match Sharpfang's.

Leopardclaw's reply made Redpaw freeze. What if they found Scar? Or meet any other kittypets that Redpaw had met before? Did they expect to her return to the stinking alley that had once been her home? Despite Redpaw's dismay at the thought of becoming a rogue again, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for the matted tabby tom.

"No one expects you to run back to the Twolegplace." Sharpfang meowed, stopping in her tracks to give Redpaw an understanding gaze. Redpaw felt slightly stunned at the compassion in Sharpfang's voice.

"Nearly no one." Leopardclaw meowed quietly, though Redpaw heard him. The dappled golden tom pushed past Sharpfang, and disappeared into the undergrowth beyond the Sandy Clearing.

Silverpaw gave her an apologetic glance, but then trotted after her mentor.

Sharpfang, who did not hear Leopardclaw, padded after, and the bushes shook as she too disappeared after them. Tail dragging, and a seed of doubt planted in her heart, she padded after them.

You'll prove them wrong! You'll be the most loyal LightClan cat ever! She told herself, shaking her pelt and padding into the undergrowth.

The patrol was a few fox-lengths ahead of her, so she changed her easy walk into a hurrying run.

"You've got to keep up, if walking's too hard for you, then you won't be able to handle Clan-life." Leopardclaw meowed harshly, his whiskers twitching as he padded through a stream. She felt a prick of satisfaction at the discomfort in the golden tom's eyes as he padded through the stream, belly-deep.

Pushing down her satisfaction, she prepared herself for the freezing temperatures that she was about to briefly endure.

"Hurry up!" Sharpfang meowed, already across the stream and shaking her pelt, spraying Leopardclaw with water. Her mentor have Redpaw a playful glance, telling her that she meant to get Leopardclaw even more wet.

"Come on, we'll do it together." Silverpaw gave her a nudge. Redpaw nodded, almost forgetting that the silver she-cat was there.

Glad for the silver apprentice's support, she gave herself a small shake, forcing her paws to take her through the stream. At first, the water only reached half-way up her legs, but as she took a few more steps, it got up to her belly. She glanced beside her at Silverpaw, who was shivering intensely, but they were already half-way through the stream.

Finally, she felt the pebbly ground incline upwards, as she began to step up onto the ground once again, Silverpaw behind her. Once fully out of water, she gave her drenched pelt a shake, trying to fend off shivers that the icy water had caused.

"I'm glad I'm not a WaterClan cat!" Redpaw shivered, twitching her whiskers to shake off water droplets that clung like dew on a spider web to her whiskers.

"Me too!" Silverpaw agreed, the silver she-cat looked much smaller now that her wet fur clung to her small frame. I bet I look the same.

For a few moments, Redpaw considered asking how much more they would have to walk, then recalled Leopardclaw's words; If you can't handle walking, then you can't handle Clan-life.

Pushing down the aching in her paws, she puffed out her chest willing herself to go further.

"Come on." Leopardclaw growled, disappearing past an arching clump of ferns.

Sharpfang nodded briefly, before disappearing behind the ferns, making them tremble.

Silverpaw and Redpaw followed side-by-side, and Redpaw suddenly realized how at home she felt in the forest. The musky scent of bracken and fern, the feeling of browning leaves crunching under her paws, the sound of birds singing in the branches of the crowding oaks, watching over her.


	9. Chapter 7, More Training

Sharpfang finally stopped in the shadows of a tall birch fence, towering over them.

"It looks so weird." Silverpaw meowed, mystified as she stared up at the tall fence.

"It's called a fence," Redpaw blurted out before she could stop herself.

Sharpfang shot her a glance, her eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Leopardclaw padded up from behind them, his dappled fur now dried and bathed in golden sunlight.

"Why did we even come here?" He sounded even more impatient than earlier. Sharpfang flicked her tail.

"I'm sure she knows plenty about this place already." He added when the others just ignored him.

A familiar flash of annoyance stabbed Redpaw like a thorn. Would the Clan ever accept her? No, she told herself firmly. I'm only just getting used to everything.

Redpaw felt the sudden urge to learn about their lives—Her new life, as an apprentice.

"What do warriors do?" Redpaw asked, tipping her head to one side, her fluffy tail swaying across the leafy ground.

Sharpfang looked glad that she asked. "We hunt for our Clan, fight for them. But not everyone chooses to become a warrior," She added. Redpaw recalled Thornpaw, the blind medicine cat apprentice who lived in the isolated cave, her fur forever smelling of herbs, and her eyes always remaining sightless.

"Some chose to become medicine cats. Medicine cats exchange dreams with our warrior ancestors at the Spirit Stone. And they heal our Clanmates." She finished.

Leopardclaw looked as if he was growing more and more impatient, constantly glancing around as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Alarm sparked beneath Redpaw's pelt as a black-and-white she-cat leapt onto the fence, her shape blocking the sun.

"Kittypet!" Silverpaw hissed, padding closer to the fence. The young she-cat's fur was fluffed up to twice its size, and her blue eyes flared with rage.

But the kittypelt calmly looked down on them, not looking alarmed at all.

"Hi! I'm Riddle." The she-cat meowed cheerfully, her sleek fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Oh! I know you. You're Red, aren't you?" Riddle said with a purr.

Redpaw suddenly felt hot with embarrassment. Was this kittypet trying to ruin her entire apprenticeship?

"My name's not Red anymore." Redpaw snapped with a flick of her tail.

"And what are you doing so close to the forest? Don't even think about trespassing on our territory!" Redpaw forced herself to sound tough, though she knew that Riddle meant no harm.

The plump kittypet looked taken-a-back by Redpaw's fierceness, and hurt flashed in her eyes like the look in a kit's eyes when someone refused to play with them.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know that this was your territory." Riddle stuttered, looking uncharacteristically disappointed.

"I'll leave." She added, turning her back. Redpaw watched as the fat kittypelt launched herself down to the other side of the fence, and her fur lie flat again.

Redpaw was suddenly aware of glances from the others, she couldn't tell what was in their gaze, were they impressed? Or disappointed? Should she have challenged Riddle to a battle?

"You did well with that kittypet." Sharpfang finally broke the silence. Redpaw felt relief wash over her at her mentor's support.

"Thanks." Redpaw shuffled her paws, wanting to get back to camp as soon as possible. In her nest, in the apprentices den.

"Let's get back to camp." Sharpfang decided quickly, her mentor glanced at everyone; they all looked tired from trekking around the territory for so long.

Redpaw nodded. She glanced up at the sky, the sun was already lowering, it would be night soon enough, she could feel the heat of the sun slowly melting away.

It was night as Sharpfang, Redpaw, Leopardclaw, and Silverpaw started to pad down the spiraled hill. Redpaw could feel immediate stares burning into her as she leapt down into the hollow, skipping the last few pawsteps of the hill.

"How was training?" Nightpaw sneered, the black apprentice seemed to have been waiting for them to return, and Flamepaw and Cloudpaw were with her.

For a moment, Redpaw considered a retort, but held it in. To prove her loyalty, she shouldn't be arguing with Clanmates, however annoying they were.

"Good. I'm really tired now, though." Redpaw meowed, ignoring Nightpaw's sneer as she gaped her jaws in a huge yawn, and she arched her back in a stretch.

"You should get some rest. We've got lots to do tomorrow." Sharpfang meowed, dismissing her with a flick of her tail and trotted off towards the bramble bush that she guessed was the warriors' den.

"Yeah! She scared off a kittypet!" Silverpaw meowed cheerfully, bounding up to Redpaw's side as the two began to make their way across the clearing and over to the honeysuckle bush.

"Are you sure the kittypet wasn't her friend?" Flamepaw growled as he ran past Silverpaw and Redpaw, scattering a cloud of dust around them.

"He's such an annoying furball!" Redpaw hissed under her breath so that no one could hear her. She slipped inside the narrow opening of the honeysuckle, feeling relieved by its warmth and comfort. She padded down the row of nests, not missing the unfriendly stares coming from Nightpaw and Flamepaw, while Cloudpaw was still fast asleep. Feeling tiredness tug at her paws, she stopped by her nest, padded into it, and circled it a few times before curling up into a dark ginger ball of fluff.

"Good night." Silverpaw yawned, before shutting her eyes tightly, her fluffy tail rested on her nose.

Redpaw awoke to the feeling of something wet and cold dripping down and onto her neck. "What is that?" She hissed, annoyed that her sleep was interrupted by a hole in the den.

"Someone needs to patch that up," Cloudpaw growled, awoken from his nest the same way Redpaw was, though everyone else was asleep.

"Redpaw! Get up! We're training." Sharpfang's stern ordered sounded from outside the apprentices' den. She padded past Cloudpaw and squeezed out of the den.

"You look damp." Sharpfang frowned, her eyes narrowed.

"There's a leak in the den." Redpaw replied.

"We'll soon fix that."

"What are we doing now?" Redpaw meowed, excitement shining in her amber eyes.

"Nothing too exciting I'm afraid." Sharpfang meowed briefly, turning away from Redpaw and started to pad over to the hill.

"Sharpfang! You're on patrol!" A pale gray tom called, padding up to Sharpfang. The gray tom's eyes narrowed as Redpaw padded up beside her mentor.

"I can't, Fogclaw, I'm taking Redpaw to gather moss." Sharpfang meowed, glancing at Redpaw. Fogclaw's whiskers twitched impatiently, then in a more thoughtful voice he said, "Sharpfang, you're deputy. You should really be paying more attention to your duties."

Sharpfang's eyes flashed with a brief annoyance. "I have an apprentice," She reminded him. You know I'm here, right? Redpaw thought, irritated. She began to claw up a tuft of dry grass.

"Fine. Where are you off to?" Fogclaw asked, moving on from their argument.

"Collecting moss near the Mossy Tree." Sharpfang replied.

"Mind if me and Cloudpaw come along? It's been a while since he's gathered moss for the elders." Fogclaw huffed, glancing behind him at Cloudpaw, who was padding up to his mentor.

"That's fine with me." Sharpfang replied with a brisk flick of her tail, Redpaw could tell that her mentor was getting impatient. Fogclaw was wasting all of their time!

"Cloudpaw!—" Fogclaw's loud call was cut off as he realized that the apprentice was behind him. "We're collecting moss with Redpaw and Sharpfang." He replied sternly. Redpaw expected the fluffy white apprentice to look disappointed by collecting moss since he was so close to becoming a warrior, but he simply nodded.

"Let's get going, then." Sharpfang snapped, waving her tail as she began to pad up the gentle spiraled slope. Redpaw followed her mentor, though she couldn't help but feel like she should be doing real training by now. Like battle training, or hunting. She still hadn't learn any hunting techniques, nor fighting moves.

"So, Silverpaw says you're about to become a warrior?" Redpaw asked Cloudpaw awkwardly as the older cats began to lead.

"Yeah. My warrior assessment will be any day now!" Cloudpaw meowed, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Redpaw nodded, passing the Tall Oak.

"Has Sharpfang taught you any battle moves yet?" Cloudpaw asked curiously; surprisingly, there was no hint of scorn in his mew, just general interest.

"No," She admitted, glancing down at her paws.

"Don't worry. Maybe we'll train later today." He assured her cheerfully, padding over the mangled roots of an oak tree.

"Hopefully." Redpaw meowed, glancing ahead at Sharpfang and Fogclaw who was talking a few pawsteps ahead of her and Cloudpaw.

"How far is the Mossy Tree?" Redpaw asked. She thought she had seen most of the territory.

"It's by the Sandy Clearing," Cloudpaw replied, then added, "Did Sharpfang take you to see the Sandy Clearing?"

Redpaw only nodded in reply, hopping over a trailing bramble that threatened to trip her.

The small patrol of cats emerged from the undergrowth into a large clearing, the ground softened with sand, and a broad oak tree stood across it, moss clinging to its bark, and scrambled among the roots.

"Is that the Mossy Tree?" Redpaw asked, flicking her tail to the broad and tall tree that stood towering over them across the clearing, thin and thick branches reaching out from each side of the oak tree.

"Yes." It was Fogclaw who replied.

"Come on. Gather as much moss as you can. The queens and elders' nests will need to be cleaned out. And don't get any sticks or stones in it, or Snaketail will claw your ears off." Sharpfang meowed, then added, "And while you're gathering moss, I and Fogclaw will be hunting."

Redpaw just nodded, approaching the Mossy Tree with Cloudpaw. She heard the undergrowth shake as their mentors set off to hunt, leaving their apprentices to gather moss.

"How about you get all the moss into a pile, and I'll sort out all of the stones and sticks." Redpaw suggested.

"Good idea." Cloudpaw meowed, stretching up to the tree with his forepaws, then drove his claws downwards, making clumps of moss drop down to the bottom. As she said, Redpaw scooped up the moss that had fallen, and formed it into a pile. Carefully, she drew her claws through it until she felt her claws hit something solid. She lowered her head to pluck out a piece of bark, throwing it into the clearing. Cloudpaw had already scrambled another pile together, and Redpaw nudged it over to her own pile. Easily, she spotted another smooth piece of brown, and plucked it between her teeth and threw it over into the clearing along with the other piece of bark.

"That's it," Cloudpaw announced, nosing through the pile, then grabbing a stick between his shiny white teeth and whipping his head around to throw it with the other pieces of bark and wood.

By the time they were done sorting out all of the sticks and bark, Sharpfang and Fogclaw had returned, Sharpfang carrying a sparrow, and Fogclaw carrying a vole.

"That's a good amount of moss. Once you've changed out the elders' bedding, we'll come back here so we can practice hunting moves." Sharpfang decided.

"Actually, Cloudpaw's warrior assessment is today." Fogclaw announced, glancing proudly at his fluffy white apprentice. Redpaw couldn't help but feel a prick of disappointment; she was looking forward to getting to know the apprentice.

Sharpfang dipped her head, dropping her sparrow. "Good luck, Cloudpaw." Sharpfang meowed.

"Come on, Cloudpaw. Me and Robinfur will be assessing you." Fogclaw announced, already shouldering his way through the undergrowth.

"You're going to have to catch as much prey as you can…" Fogclaw's stern mew trailed off as the leaves rattled, and the two disappeared.

"Right. Gather as much moss as you can, and after you're done with the elders' nests, we'll come back here for training." Sharpfang meowed, bending her head down to pick back up the sparrow.

Redpaw struggled to keep the soft, delicate moss in her jaws as she and Sharpfang began to pad down the hill and into the hollow, Redpaw couldn't help but feel excitement surge inside her. Even though she had to clean out the elders' bedding, she was finally going to get some training done. She'd be the best apprentice ever!

"The elders' den is those boulders by the apprentices' den." Sharpfang meowed as she turned away and began to pad over to a group of cats, and began to discuss something with them.

Redpaw wasted no time before hurrying across camp towards the huge scrambled rocks. As she approached, she could already hear old, raspy voices of elders. She couldn't help but stop beside the entrance, pressing herself against the rock.

"Have you heard about the rogue that Goldenstar invited to join us?" That was a tom's voice.

"Yes. He gave her an apprentice name… Redpaw, I think." An old she-cat rasped.

"Oh! Yes, yes. She and Nightpaw had a battle… Nightpaw ended up in the pond!" Another she-cat chuckled.

What am I doing? I can't spy on the elders! Redpaw scolded herself, puffing out her chest and stepping inside the crack, and into the dim light of the elders' den.

"Oh, look! Redpaw, is it?" A golden dappled she-cat with a graying muzzle meowed.

Redpaw merely nodded.

"Look, she has moss with her, thank SpiritClan! I'm tired of this prickly bracken poking me every night. Some fresh moss will do perfectly." A gray she-cat meowed, her eyes brightening.

The tom merely snorted, curling his tail over his nose. "I don't need any new moss. Flamepaw refreshed my nest yesterday."

"My name's Grayfur, by the way." The gray she-cat meowed, lumbering out of her nest to give Redpaw a sniff.

"You're the new apprentice, aren't you?" Grayfur guessed.

Redpaw just nodded, she had tons of moss stuffed in her mouse so she could answer. Instead, she padded over to Grayfur's empty nest, clawing out the old, damp moss with pieces of pinecone in it. She let the moss fall out of her jaws, and she nudged some over into the bracken, and padded it down a bit.

"There you go. Brand-new." Redpaw purred, and nodded to the golden dappled she-cat, indicating for her to step out of her nest. The she-cat did so, as Grayfur crouched into her nest.

"I might get some decent sleep now," She purred then added, "That if Dapplepelt stops snoring."

Redpaw ignored the elder as she clawed the old moss out of the nest, and nudged the new moss into the bracken once again.

"I do not snore!" The dappled golden she-cat protested indignantly.

Redpaw stifled a purr, backing away a few pawsteps. "You two are like littermates! Squabbling over snoring." Suddenly a thought crept into Redpaw's head; what if she had siblings? She quickly pushed the thought away. If she had siblings, they were probably fat and pampered kittypets, or dead.

"We are littermates," Grayfur meowed, glancing at her golden-furred littermate.

"Yes. I even remember when Goldenstar was made deputy! He was Goldenfur then." Dapplepelt added, her eyes shining with memory.

Redpaw felt her interest stir as she sat down in front of the elders and tucked her paws tightly beneath her stomach. "Tell me more about the Clans—back then." She pleaded.

"Well, the most I remember was Goldenfur and Windheart rivaling over the deputyship… Windheart was a strong noble warrior, but a bit too ambitious," Grayfur added, her voice slow and her eyes focused on no particular place as if she were struggling to summon the memories.

"Oh, yes! And not too long after Goldenstar became deputy, his mate died." Dapplepelt went on, her tone sad.

Confusion flickered in Redpaw's eyes. Didn't Goldenstar already have a mate and a kit? Honeybush was certainly alive and well.

"What? But Goldenstar already has a mate and a kit—Nightpaw and Honeybush. Did he have… another mate?" Redpaw's voice thickened with awkwardness.

"Yes. Her name was…" Grayfur's voice trailed off in thought. "Briarheart."

What a pretty name. "How did she die?" Redpaw urged, though she was wondering if she should continue pestering the elders with such a sensitive subject.

"In a battle with WaterClan." Dapplepelt growled, her brisk and cheerful tone replaced with a grim, dark growl summoned by old memories.

"Anyway," Grayfur sighed. "You'd better be off. Thank you for cleaning out our nests."

"Your welcome," Redpaw felt slightly reluctant as she got to her paws and began to turn around, her soft fur brushing against the smooth surface of the boulders in the gloomy den. She wanted to hear more stories, but she'd probably be back in the elders' den soon enough.

It took Redpaw a few moments to adjust her eyes to the bright, sunny day outside of the dark and sleepy elders' den. She could see a few warriors sleepily lumbering out of the tall, arching shrubs, a queen herding her kits out of the bramble nursery, Nightpaw and Flamepaw sharing tongues in a particularly sunny spot near the apprentices' den, Sharpfang ordering patrols in the middle of a small group of warriors, and Goldenstar perched up on the Great Rock with Honeybush beside him, meowing on about something but it didn't seem like Goldenstar was listening. She felt relieved as Silverpaw bounced up to her.

"Hi, Redpaw!" The small silver apprentice meowed cheerfully, her tail sticking straight up and her eyes shining playfully. "Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet. Sharpfang's taking me training soon." Redpaw meowed proudly, her amber eyes shining.

"Then let's share a mouse while we can." Silverpaw meowed. Redpaw couldn't help but notice how her friend already looked well-fed and plump, her silver fur washed and sleek and shining in the sunlight, while Redpaw's long dark ginger fur clung to her strong yet small frame, and her pelt was ruffled and dusty from the trip to the Sandy Clearing earlier.

"Sure," She didn't want to deny food, she could feel her belly grumbling. Silverpaw and Redpaw passed Flamepaw and Nightpaw as they started to make their way towards the fresh-kill pile sitting across the clearing. She felt the two other apprentices' stares burn into her pelt, but she ignored them, moving strongly and confidently across the clearing with Silverpaw by her side. She wasn't going to let Nightpaw and Flamepaw get to her!

"Hey, Red! Enjoy cleaning out the elders' bedding?" Nightpaw jeered as they passed. Redpaw flinched, forcing herself not to spit back a fiery retort.

"Or were you having too much fun chatting with a kittypet?" Flamepaw added.

"She wasn't chatting with the kittypet! She frightened it off." Silverpaw protested, her fur spiking up with frustration. Redpaw could tell that her friend was just as angry as her.

"Oh, sure." Nightpaw meowed sarcastically, matching Silverpaw and Redpaw's easygoing stride, with Flamepaw trailing behind her.

"Can't we eat something without you guys following us?" Redpaw snapped finally with a flick of her tail, her amber eyes alit with fiery anger.

Suddenly a loud yowl rang out through the hollow. Redpaw recognized Goldenstar's voice as she snatched up a plump mouse and crouched down next to Silverpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own prey join together beneath the Great Rock!"

I wonder what he's announcing. Through the thick crowd of cats, Redpaw could see the fluffy white pelt of Cloudpaw, standing in front of Goldenstar, his chin held high.

"Cloudpaw's becoming a warrior!" Silverpaw hissed to her excitedly.

"Today, Cloudpaw has completed his warrior training, and shall now receive his warrior name," Goldenstar began solemnly then went on, "Cloudpaw, to you swear to protect and serve your Clanmates for all your life?"

Cloudpaw immediately answered, "Yes."

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Cloudflight." Goldenstar meowed, giving Cloudflight's head a quick lick, and in return the newly-named warrior licked his shoulder.

"Cloudflight!"

"Cloudflight!"

"Cloudflight!"

"He shall now spend one night out of camp, and may not return until morning." Goldenstar meowed once the cheers died down.

Cloudflight dipped his head before stepping back into the crowd.

"I can't wait until I become a warrior," Redpaw breathed before taking a bite of her mouse. She nudged the rest over to Silverpaw before getting to her paws. "You have the rest, I'm not too hungry."

Sharpfang bounded out of the crowd, heading towards Redpaw, a dusky brown she-cat by her side.

"Redpaw, we're going to practice some hunting and battle moves in the Sandy Clearing with Nightpaw and Mousefang." Sharpfang announced, nodding to Nightpaw. For a moment Redpaw thought her mentor was kidding. At of all the cats, why did she have to train with Nightpaw?

"Okay." She meowed finally, shooting Nightpaw a glance. The black she-cat padded up to them, her eyes filled with hatred. Why Nightpaw? At of all the apprentices!

"You're going down, rogue." Nightpaw hissed in Redpaw's ear before the black she-cat bounded off towards the spiraled hill, swaying her tail from side to side. "Come on!"

With a glance at Sharpfang, she followed Nightpaw over to the gentle slope, their mentors trailing after them.


End file.
